


Hiding feelings in the dark

by dahtwitchi



Series: MadaTobi Week 2018 - Personal theme: Angst [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Art, Comic, Emotions, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, M/M, MadaTobi Week 2018, prompt Fake relationship/hidden relationship, the following tags might be seen depending on interpretation but are not stated facts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: Human relationships are so very, very messy. Feelings are a curse when at night you try to sleep, when you are too tired to handle yourself, and the problems will still be there in the morning no matter how much rest we get.





	Hiding feelings in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> This hurt me, too. Believe me, there are so many ways to interpret this little piece, especially considering the prompt. I personally have at least two happy end MadaTobi headcanon ideas to get me through. But on the other hand? The amount if really bad ideas? Wow. So many.
> 
> If anyone build on this, be it good or bad, for god's sake, please do tell me! (As stated in my series description for my week of angst, blanket permissions, people, blanket permission!)
> 
>  
> 
> _Many thanks to my beta[neutrons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neutrons/pseuds/neutrons) ([tumblr](https://neutrons-art.tumblr.com/)) who knows just how to poke me into better my work._  
>  __  
> [My Tumblr](https://dahtwitchi.tumblr.com/)  
> 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Don't hide, let it show](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485599) by [dahtwitchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi)




End file.
